


Hidden Wonders

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Marriage, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn explores Faramir's personal library at Emyn Arnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Wonders

"Love?" Éowyn called, stepping into the study. Faramir was not in sight. Should she search elsewhere?

She saw the bookshelves along the wall. Théodred had owned a few volumes, as had Gríma, but she had never seen so many together. She crossed the room in awe and ran her finger along a cracked spine.

Another's breath rustled her hair, warming her neck. She smiled.  _So his reputation for stealth is not exagerated!_  Faramir reached over her shoulder, took the book from the shelf, and led her over to the couch. Together they would discover what wonders these pages held.


End file.
